dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano is the protagonist of Dishonored and one of the two playable protagonists of Dishonored 2. Previously an agent and bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo is stripped of his title of Lord Protector and imprisoned by the usurper, Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, on the pretense of having murdered the Empress and abducted her daughter, Emily Kaldwin. After escaping from confinement on the eve of his execution, Corvo becomes either an assassin or vigilante for the Loyalist Conspiracy, eliminating Burrows' confederates to clear his name, avenge the Empress' death, and restore Emily to the throne. Biography Born to a lower class family in Karnaca on the 25th day of the Month of Nets, 1798,Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives Corvo originally hails from the island of Serkonos and is the first Royal Protector born outside of Gristol.The Royal Protector As his father was a lumber worker who was killed in a work accident, Corvo grew up fighting in the streets.Developer Commentary - Corvo and the Grand Guard At age 16 he won the Blade Verbena, an annual sword duel festival, which earned him an early officer ranking in the Grand Serkonan Guard.Developer Commentary - Corvo's Youth After serving in Serkonos for two years, "demonstrating amazing talents," Corvo was gifted to Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin and then at some point "assigned to serve the Empress as a diplomatic gesture" after impressing the Duke of Serkonos, but the specifics of this assignment are unknown. He was later chosen to serve as Royal Protector to Jessamine Kaldwin, granting him a higher social status.Developer Commentary - Royal Protector He is described as being mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social standing, those at court know little about him. Corvo and Jessamine became lovers in 1823, a relationship which they kept secret. However, their closeness did not go unnoticed by the general public, and rumors to that effect circulated throughout Dunwall. While several people (including Lydia, Treavor Pendleton, and Anton Sokolov) mention the affair to Corvo, it is never publicly acknowledged. Corvo has a strong bond with Emily and often interacts with her in a familiar and affectionate manner. For instance, she asks him to play hide-and-seek with her on his return to Dunwall, which he can oblige, and she notes that he was teaching her climbing and defensive techniques prior to his trip around the isles. Corvo will also occasionally hug Emily or hold her hand, further displaying their closeness. Farley Havelock speculates in his journal that Emily may be Corvo's daughter. Emily's behavior toward Corvo suggests that she sees him as a father figure, but any biological relation between the two is deliberately left ambiguous. Following his escape from Coldridge Prison with the help of the Loyalists, Corvo readily joins their group. Whether Corvo's primary goal after rescuing Emily is to restore Dunwall or exact revenge is determined by player choice and style. Equipment and skills Corvo is legendary for his efficient combat skills and stealth capabilities, and many guards and citizens can be heard gossiping about him to that effect. Guards in the Dunwall Sewers can be overheard discussing his formidable skill, with a senior guard recounting an instance where he "...saw (Corvo) fight three to one in the practice yard." Havelock also considers the possibility that Corvo's talents might make him dangerous even to the Conspiracy.Havelock's Log Corvo is capable of using unusual gadgetry, which aids him in both stealth and offensive situations. Corvo is highly proficient with both ranged and melee weapons, such as the crossbow and sword. After Corvo's first encounter with the Outsider, he is branded with the Outsider's Mark and subsequently able to utilize supernatural abilities. These compliment and augment his already present skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. Items unique to Corvo are a supernatural item known as the Heart (bestowed on him by the Outsider) and his sword, crossbow, and mask, which were crafted by inventor Piero Joplin. Trivia *Corvo means "crow" or "raven" in both Italian and Portuguese. *Corvo is the most recent of eight individuals granted powers by the Outsider.Developer Commentary - Marked Corvo *Corvo's true identity is largely unknown outside the Loyalist Conspiracy. The authorities do not realize that Corvo and the Masked Felon are the same man. However, Slackjaw hints that Corvo's true identity is known among the lower classes, saying, "Word is all over the street," when he is encountered in Granny Rags' lair. *After escaping from Coldridge Prison, wanted posters for Corvo's capture or death can be found all around Dunwall, with a reward of 30,000 coins. Others will appear after completing specific missions and killing the targets, but will only designate his masked identity. If Corvo remained unnoticed throughout the mission, they will simply depict an unknown assailant, otherwise they will be for the "Masked Felon," with a sketch of Corvo wearing his mask and hood. **Another poster for Corvo's capture can be found during the mission Eminent Domain of the downloadable content The Knife of Dunwall, where the prize for his capture was increased to 50,000 coins. It does not reappear in the next mission and DLC, The Brigmore Witches, as opposed to the first version with the 30,000 coins reward seen during The Dead Eels. *When she was alive, Corvo and the Empress occasionally enjoyed whiskey and cigars together privately.Developer Commentary - Whiskey and Cigars *Corvo was meant to receive an Official Naval Commendation for his efforts in seeking aid for the plague crisis, but it was confiscated after his arrest. It can be stolen and sold by Daud in The Brigmore Witches.Developer Commentary - Royal Protector's Naval Commendation *After the mission The Royal Physician, Emily gives Corvo a drawing of him without his mask, with the word "Daddy" in large letters above it. *As seen in the Dishonored trailer, Corvo was apparently supposed to meet with the Outsider and receive his mark much sooner than in the final version. It is heavily implied in the teaser that Corvo was originally planned to acquire and utilize his powers to escape from Coldridge instead of being helped by the Loyalists.Dishonored Cinematic Trailer *In connection to the events of the upcoming Dishonored 2, it has been confirmed that Corvo is Emily's biological father.Gameinformer - 21 Things We Know About Dishonored 2 *Corvo's skin tone was based off of that of Raphael Colantonio.Director Commentary - Corvo's skin color Gallery CorvoRemovingMask.jpg|Corvo removing his mask. Dishonored-box-art-1-.jpg|Corvo, as seen on the Dishonored box art. Dishonored.jpg|Corvo against the backdrop of Dunwall. Corvo attano face render.jpg|Corvo face render. Corvo attano mask render.jpg|Corvo mask render. Corvo Attano noble.png|An in-game render of Corvo. Corvo_debut_trailer.jpg|Corvo's appearance in the Dishonored debut trailer. Corvo-Attano-debut.jpg|A masked Corvo seen in the debut trailer. Dishonored-The_Mark.png|Corvo receiving the Outsider's mark. corvosam'sgrave.png|Corvo visiting Samuel's grave. 0 emily throne.png|Corvo and Emily in the high chaos ending. CorvoSamuellowchaosHoundPitscelebration.jpg|Samuel, Corvo, and others celebrating at the Hound Pits Pub. corvoandemilygoodending.png|Corvo and Emily in the low chaos ending. corvo drop 1.jpg|Corvo attacking a guard. brigmore corvo fight01.png|Corvo waits for Daud to attack. brigmore corvo fight02.png|Corvo fights Daud. corvo death01.png|Corvo before being killed by Daud in a dream. corvomask01.png|Corvo chooses whether or not to kill Daud. corvomask02.png|Corvo stands over Daud. corvo back.png|Corvo from the back. Tarot Corvo Attano.png|Corvo's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot04.jpg|Corvo's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Artistic Renditions Emily Corvo drawing.png|(Low Chaos) Emily's drawing of Corvo without his mask. Emily_Corvo-maskL.jpg|(Medium Chaos) Emily's drawing of masked Corvo and a chaotic Dunwall. Emily_Corvo-maskC.jpg|(High Chaos) Emily's drawing of Corvo atop a mountain of corpses with a bloody sword. Emilycorvofinaldrawing.png|(Low Chaos) Emily's final drawing of Corvo. Emilydrawing.png|(High Chaos) Emily's final drawing of Corvo in his mask. Wanted Posters corvo wanted poster red.png Wanted_poster_01_d.jpg maskedmiscreantposter.jpg Wanted poster campbell.jpg Wanted_poster_pendletons.jpg Wanted poster sokolov.jpg Wanted poster lordregent.jpg Warning poster 01 d.jpg unknown assailant wanted poster.jpg Concept Art Corvo Concept Sheet.png|Concept art of Corvo. Corvo faces.jpg|Concept thumbnails for Corvo's face. Corvo Attano original concepts2.jpg|Concept thumbnails for Corvo's gear. Corvo Attano original concepts.jpg|Concept art. Corvo original2.jpg|Concept art. Corvo original.jpg|Concept art. References ru:Корво Аттано it:Corvo Attano Category:Male Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Supernatural Category:Loyalists Category:Mark Bearers